


Coffee & Tea

by dreamersdeservebetter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersdeservebetter/pseuds/dreamersdeservebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Peggy has zero chill and a sixth sense that allows her to threaten anyone who disturbs her sleep (aka that episode where she almost shot ghost Wilkes)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy has zero chill and a sixth sense that allows her to threaten anyone who disturbs her sleep (aka that episode where she almost shot ghost Wilkes)

_Peggy jolted awake rather violently when the door closed, banging her knee on the desk._ Despite the pain, she had her gun at the ready and pointed at the figure in the doorframe almost instantaneously.

“Jeez, Peg, give a girl a break!” Angie exclaimed, a hand pressed to her sternum.

“Oh, Angie…!” Peggy sighed, lowering her weapon. “You gave me quite a fright.”

“Ya know, English, if I didn’t trust your reflexes so much, I’d about have a heart attack every time I caught you by surprise,” the actress grinned, taking the gun from the other woman’s well-manicured hand. Peggy stretched, then rubbed her tired eyes, smiling up at the waitress from her seat.

“Hey, sweetie,” Angie kissed Peggy affectionately, smiling against her lips. “Miss me?”

“Anytime we’re apart, my darling,” Peggy’s usual answer warmed the younger woman’s heart and she moved to sit on her lover’s lap, setting the gun down on the desk. She wrapped her arms loosely around the dark-haired woman’s neck and Peggy leaned forward to kiss her again, then winced.

“Ooh, bloody hell,” Peggy huffed. Her knee was beginning to throb, and her brow knitted at the foolishness of the injury.

“Oh, honey!” Angie laughed, kissing her temple. “What’d I tell you about these late nights?”

“Well, you startled me!” Peggy muttered sheepishly, “I didn’t think you would be home so early, what happened to your late shift?”

Angie arched an eyebrow at the agent.

“Peg. It’s past two in the morning. I finished my late shift, even stopped by the store to pick up some cocoa and a bottle of schnapps on the way home.” Peggy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You must’ve really knocked out, sleepy-head. I hope those aren’t important papers on that desk, you practically drool when you sleep like that.”

Her eyes were shining with amusement as Peggy gaped at her, then checked her watch.

“Crikey o’reilly,” the older woman breathed. “I was just going to finish looking over a few documents and then get ready for bed, I must have dropped off for longer than I thought.”

“Well, c’mon then, sleeping beauty,” Angie giggled, standing up to pull Peggy out of her chair into another kiss. “Let me put away the stuff from the store and then I’ll put you to bed.”

Peggy followed Angie into the kitchen and waited by the doorway, stopping mid-stretch to smile appreciatively when the younger woman bent over to retrieve her purchases from their paper sack on the floor.

“Hey, Peg, where d’you want the cocoa-” Angie turned around to find the brunette unsubtly eyeing her figure, then promptly turning a very becoming shade of pink when she realized she had been caught.

“I…” Peggy cleared her throat, face flushed as Angie raised an eyebrow at her. She set the tin of cocoa down on the adjacent table and began walking slowly toward the flustered Englishwoman. Peggy was refusing to look at Angie, her cheeks now tinged a bright scarlet, but the waitress gently tilted her chin up with a crooked index finger, forcing their eyes to meet. Angie had a smirk on her lips and a devilish glint in her blue eyes. She stepped closer, lips barely brushing the taller woman’s defined jawline and Peggy’s breath hitched for a split second before Angie kissed her; softly, but dirty enough to make her weak in the knees. A second later, Angie pulled away, breaking the kiss. It took a moment for Peggy to adjust, blinking dazed brown eyes open, her pupils dilated with want. By then Angie was already halfway to the bedroom, laughing, grinning at the effect she had on her lover.

“That’s enough for tonight, cutie. A girl’s gotta get at least a little shut-eye,” the waitress called over her shoulder to the blushing agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I started writing this because there always seems to be debate about Peggy being a coffee or tea drinker. Personally I think it's canon that she's both, but it was too cute to resist. Got a tiny bit smutty, ohp
> 
> Also the chapters are short, in case you're wondering


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's been staying up a little too late and Angie thinks she has something that might help

The next day, Peggy could barely keep her eyes open. She maintained her usual perfect posture throughout the workday, of course. But as she made her way to the automat after clocking out, her attractive features adopted an uncharacteristic weariness, and by the time the end of Angie’s shift rolled around she could scarcely comprehend the bold printed headlines of her neatly folded newspaper.

Angie slid into the booth beside the brunette, took one look at the Englishwoman’s unfocused eyes straining to stay alert and grabbed her hand. Peggy objected weakly, but the waitress was dead set on getting her sweetheart home to rest, and she barely uttered a word as she dragged the exhausted agent into a cab and then their apartment. Not forty minutes later, a slightly bewildered Peggy was dressed in her robes, feet propped up, with a cup of tea in her hands and a batch of Angie’s sugar cookies baking in the oven.

Angie had her hands on her half-bent knees and was leaning forward to study Peggy’s drooping features. Her face was slightly concerned, and Peggy said nothing, studying a smudge of flour on the actress’ chin.

There was a momentary silence before Angie started giggling. “English, you really are a wreck, you know that?”

“I don’t know what you mean!” Peggy’s tone was indignant, but she smiled broadly at her lover’s ringing laughter.

“Oh, Peggy,” Angie sighed dramatically, flopping down next to the brunette on their loveseat, “What EVER shall I do with you?”

They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few minutes, the smell of baking cookies wafting in from the kitchen. Then Angie piped up with a suggestion.

“Ya know Peggs, the diner’s coffee ain’t half bad…” Peggy let out a rather unladylike snort. It wouldn’t be her first time hearing this, “...and I know how to make a decent cup of joe,” Angie continued, pointedly eyeing the older woman.

“You sure keep odd hours and stay up way too late too often-”, Peggy opened her mouth to protest, closing it when Angie held up her hand to stop her. “-BUT I’m not gonna keep you from the work you love, so the best I can do is support you. And I think the coffee’d really help. You might even grow to like it,” she winked, playfully elbowing the taller woman, then resting her head on the agent’s shoulder.

It wasn’t as if Peggy hadn’t had access to coffee, it was readily available at work, often served by Peggy herself to her male counterparts. But she had never touched the stuff, her stubborn avoidance had become an almost morally righteous crusade, the scalding liquid taking on an unwarranted symbolism. At this point perhaps Peggy shunned the popular beverage simply to prove her self sufficiency, and some of that determination might have come from her background as a staunch tea-drinking Englishwoman.

Whatever the case was, she was in too deep to concede defeat so easily, so she settled for a bout of grumbling and the strongest cup of black tea she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title sounds a lot more suggestive than it should, whoops. Anyway, Peggy's a stubborn brit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter is a giant dork, pass it on

But a few weeks and far too many excruciatingly tiring days later, Peggy was in dire need of a boost, desperate enough that an early day off found her rummaging in the pantry for one of several tins of coffee Angie brought home from the diner. It had been an exceptionally strenuous month, with more files to be sorted than anything after the SSR had wrapped a big government case that had even Thompson scrambling to work through a mountain of paperwork. Peggy’s head ached from late nights cross-checking reports under weak lamplight and the smell of coffee when she opened the tin was comforting, reminding her of afternoons spent at the diner, happy just to be in the same space as her love.

“Angie…” Peggy murmured, then chuckled at to herself. She felt a bit silly to be going behind her back, but it wouldn’t do to have Angie know that she was right. Not before Peggy had made certain that her coffee endeavor was indeed worth it.

The record player crackled to life as its needle found the grooves of Angie’s latest record purchase, a hotshot new artist who’d captured the attention of the music scene and who she had babbled excitedly about the previous day, allowing Peggy to catch only snatches of what she said. Something about a… Sinatra? Peggy wasn’t sure, but she loved seeing her so happy whenever she brought home new music or a playbill from an up-and-coming broadway show. A young man’s voice began crooning as Peggy dove headlong into the process, mimicking how she had seen Angie prepare her coffee on Saturday mornings when she woke up groggy and tousled in contrast with Peggy’s crisp countenance.

With the tin of finely-ground coffee in hand, Peggy heaped several spoonfuls into the large Kwik-Drip. Their coffee maker wasn’t anything fancy, but the bulbous aluminum West Bend had become a staple in their apartment since Angie started working more late shifts as soldiers came home to reclaim their pre-war sweethearts, and settle them into quiet domestic lives. Recently, however, the well-worn appliance had begun to show its age, the slightly dented metal filter no longer performing its task as efficiently. The pot sputtered and Peggy reached to grasp the black plastic handle, snatching her hand away when the heat nearly burned her skin. She cursed quietly, vowing to buy Angie one of those new vacuum brew machines that department stores kept advertising. Two burns and a near-catastrophic accident involving overflowing coffee grounds later, a rather frazzled Peggy finally sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee between her hands. The dark liquid swirled and Peggy’s brow creased as she braced herself for the first taste. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took a hesitant sip.

“Bloody hell-!” The agent blurted out, nearly spilling the scalding coffee in her haste to set it down on the table. Peggy stared in dismay at the unsympathetic ceramic cup and heaved a sigh. She was used to strong tea, brewed dark enough to sting her tastebuds with the bitterness and unabated by milk or sugar. But the astringent bite of this unfamiliar beverage was more than she expected.

“Oh Angie, how do you do it?” The agent muttered, pouring the contents of her cup down the sink. She spent the rest of her free time disguising her failed experiment, making sure to replace the newly-washed cup and coffee brewer in the kitchen cupboard, even going so far as to light candles to disguise the scent. And by the time Angie got home, she found the Englishwoman innocently curled up on the loveseat with a copy of Agatha Christie’s Labours of Hercules and a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I did way too much unnecessary research for this section. I now know a lot about coffee makers and popular music that came out around 1947/1948. I also love Agatha Christie's works and it happened to be time-appropriate. And yeah Peggy's a dork. A very cute dork. But a total dork. Love her


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis is the real superhero, let's be honest

Peggy Carter was nothing if not determined. So it was unsurprising that a few weeks and several more unsuccessful attempts later (the burnt milk stains ingrained on the stovetop were a little hard to explain to Angie), found Peggy buckling down for a trip to a European-style cafe on the opposite side of town from the L&L.

A bell chimed when Peggy walked through the door into the small, but refined establishment. Indistinct music played softly in the background, but otherwise it was fairly quiet, despite the half-dozen or so patrons occupying the premises.

“Hello, may I help you?” A tall blonde woman inquired cordially.

“Oh. I- ah-” Peggy cleared her throat, her eyes glancing up at the neat, handwritten chalkboard menus. Her eyes glazed over somewhat as they pored over the multitude of offerings listed under the cafe’s coffee section.

“Miss? Are you alright?” The blonde’s eyes were concerned as she addressed the seemingly frozen agent.

“Oh! I-I do apologize. I- um…” _Café au lait Macchiato Irish coffee Ristretto Café mocha Cappuccino Doppio Caffé Marocchino…_ Peggy’s mind was awash in names, overwhelmed with the idea that coffee could come in so many variations.

She stuttered, backing toward the door. “Thank you. Perhaps another time. Ah- Have a uh- a lovely afternoon.” Stepping to the curb, she quickly hailed a taxi and spent the ride home in embarrassed silence, only responding to the talkative driver’s steady stream of one-sided conversation with an occasional smile or nod of agreement.

Peggy tipped the driver generously, receiving several effusive thank-yous before she politely insisted they move on to another client, allowing her to return to the solitude of her and Angie’s apartment to ponder her rather mortifying trip to the cafe.

Finally, Peggy picked up the receiver to telephone a familiar number.

“Howard Stark’s residence, Edwin Jarvis speaking.” The proper demeanor and polished tone of the butler’s voice warmed Peggy’s heart and her red lips broke into a smile.

“Good afternoon, Mister Jarvis,” she responded jovially, feeling herself relax.

“Oh, Miss Carter, lovely to hear your voice. How might I be of service today?” Peggy laughed, as Jarvis’ voice lost an almost imperceptible fraction of its previous formality.

“If I could come by the mansion today, I have a favor to ask of you. You know your way around a kitchen and I assume that includes beverages?” Peggy’s inquiry was met with a derisive scoff.

“Miss Carter, you insult me. I will be in front of your apartment in fifteen minutes to pick you up and then you may further explain why you are questioning my excellent culinary skill-set.” He paused, then quickly added, “Not that you would know. Good day.” With that, Jarvis hung up, leaving Peggy giggling in a rather undignified manner.

-

“Mister Jarvis, do you drink coffee?” Jarvis raised his eyebrows at the question that was posed five minutes into their drive back to the Stark mansion, but kept his eyes on the road.

“Why yes, I do. Certainly not as frequently as Mister Stark, but I do enjoy a cup from time to time.”

“How?” Peggy huffed incredulously, blowing an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

Jarvis chanced a sideways glance at the frustrated agent, “Might I ask what the cause of your quarrel with coffee is?”

Peggy laughed, rubbing her temples. “I have no quarrel with coffee, Mister Jarvis. Quite the opposite, actually. I’m hoping I will come to appreciate it. However, my attempts have not been fruitful thus far. And so…”

“Ah. Then I assume that is the cause of your call this afternoon?” Peggy shot Jarvis a defeated look and that was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario came up unexpectedly, but I mean of course Peg would call Jarvis. Also to clarify in advance, nope the blonde isn't Dottie or Colleen or anyone. Just a nice barista at a cafe where Peggy made a fool of herself :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis prides himself on his skills and will not have any of Peggy's attitude aka Jarvis is a precious sassy cupcake

The kitchen was immaculate as one would expect any other part of the Stark mansion to be, betraying none of the numerous hours Jarvis spent creating many a perfect apple torte or souffle over the years. Peggy was seated at the counter of the adjacent room’s well-stocked bar, fidgeting as Jarvis brewed coffee and prepared ingredients for the beverage’s alternate variations.

“Mister Jarvis, is there any way I can help?” Peggy called out impatiently, prompting the apron-donning butler’s swift entry into the room.

“Miss Carter, if you wish to hazard an attempt at café au lait, then be my guest. However, if the burns on your left hand and your blatant call for help not one hour ago are any indicator of your previous endeavours, you will allow me to do my job in the whatever time is necessary.” Peggy pursed her lips, silenced by the truth in his words and Jarvis gave her a questioning look. “Well?”

“...Do carry on, then, I’m sure you’re doing a wonderful job.”

“Thank you,” the butler quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Peggy sighed, resigning herself to studying the bottles of expensive alcohol lining the bar’s dustless shelves.

It was four o’clock in the afternoon, three hours since Peggy’s arrival at the Stark Mansion, and the bar’s countertop was littered with coffee-stained cups. Those hours had been filled with tentative first sips and intent discourse on the elements of each beverage that Peggy found more or less to her liking. Jarvis had meticulously concocted sample after sample of the best coffee he could serve with his considerable level of skill. Peggy was delightfully surprised that they were nothing like the horribly bitter first sip she had tested several weeks ago and praised the butler accordingly, praise which he accepted politely, but inwardly cherished. Now, it was nearly the end of Angie’s shift at the automat and Peggy sat rigidly next to Jarvis, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn together. The coffee was all only sample-sized, but she had tasted a great deal of those samples and was unaccustomed to the buzz of caffeine that swam through her veins and thrummed in her stomach like unwelcome nervousness. She took a breath and addressed her companion.

“Mister Jarvis perhaps it is time for me to return to the apartment before Angie gets off work did you want me to assist you with clearing the dishes at this time?” Peggy spoke rapidly, wincing as her voice squeaked at the end of her question, hitting an uncomfortable pitch.

The butler gave the jittery agent a good-natured smile and sighed, untying his apron.

“Normally I would take you up on your offer, Miss Carter, but I feel that on this particular afternoon, it would suit us both better if I escorted you home and left the dishes to be done upon my return. You’ll want to clear your head a bit before Miss Martinelli arrives home, and I’m not entirely certain you could safely hold anything breakable. Let alone wash it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Thus began the Carter/Jarvis tradition of Thursday afternoon coffee at the Stark Mansion over pleasant conversation. This was usually followed by a period of comfortable silence during which the radio played quietly inside the house while the duo sat by the poolside, took in a bit of sun and read novels or did the crossword, occasionally swapping suggestions or thoughts on their reading material
> 
> Also it just made sense to me that it would be "Mister Jarvis" and "Miss Carter" rather than Mr. and Ms. for some reason. Formal British things?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss Angie? She's back in this chapter. Peggy missed her too. Also, mild smut/sin warning towards the end

The same bell chimed when Peggy walked through the door of the cafe she had so awkwardly abandoned a week before. It was just as quiet as the agent remembered, sunlight streaming in through the windows, and the tall blonde behind the counter smiled at her in surprise.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming back after last time, what can I help you with today?” Peggy grimaced at the memory, issuing an apology that was immediately waved off, then smiled shyly.

“If it isn’t too much trouble... I’d like an espresso romano. Please.”

“No problem, hon. Coming right up.”

As Peggy sat at a table for one outside in the shade of the cafe’s awning, she sipped at her espresso with a small smile, reveling in how far she had come in the last month. She wore a contented expression as she took in the passersby from behind her cateye shades and languidly contemplated the reports which she had turned in before her deadline that allowed her this day off. It was a lazy, sunny afternoon and the brunette considered spending more time in front of the quiet cafe. However it lacked a certain waitress, and by the time the agent finished her drink her, mind was made up. Folding her newspaper into her bag, Peggy stood and walked to the street to hail a cab.

“The L&L Automat, please.”

-

The cab pulled up to the automat just as a familiar figure pushed through the glass and chrome revolving doors, draping her coat over her arm and looking tired but radiant as the day Peggy first saw her.

“Just one moment, please.” Peggy implored the driver. Opening the door, she took three steps onto the sidewalk, calling her sweetheart’s name. Angie turned, late afternoon sun lighting the jubilant smile that broke across her face and look of pure joy at the unexpected press of red lips to her cheek as a strong hand grasped her own, pulling her into the waiting cab.

“English-!” Angie giggled as Peggy gave the driver their address and wrapped her arms around the elated actress, who was quick to settle into her embrace, burying her face in the crook of Peggy’s neck and breathing in her comforting scent. They spent the rest of the ride in adoring silence and only spoke once the door to their apartment was shut and they had changed into clothes they could simply relax in.

Angie had just let her hair down and walked into the living room, running her fingers through the golden-brown strands to find Peggy smiling affectionately at her with a mischievous sparkle in her warm brown eyes. She grinned back.

“...What’s up, hon?” She asked after a second or two, “Do I got somethin’ in my teeth? “Angie shielded the lower half of her face, probing her gums with her tongue. Peggy chuckled lightly and shook her head to dismiss the question and moved to take the younger woman in her arms.

“I love you is all,” the red-lipped agent murmured against Angie’s temple.

“Aw gee, I love you too, Peg,” The actress blushed, shyly looking up into the taller woman’s eyes. Peggy leaned in, her lips a whisper away from Angie’s own, then hesitated.

“May I…?” She sighed reverently, eliciting a breathless laugh from the waitress, who pulled the her closer, twining their fingers together.

“You don’t gotta ask anymore, sweetie. I’m already head over heels for you, this ain’t our first date,” Angie smiled against Peggy’s lips before kissing her tenderly. Peggy released the actress’ hand after giving it an affectionate squeeze, arms then encircling the younger woman as she deepened the kiss slightly, red lips parting to delicately tease the shorter woman’s. Angie felt like a schoolgirl as she welcomed the familiar flutter of butterflies rising in her stomach. Shouldn’t the novelty have worn off by now? But no, there she was, melting in the arms of this gorgeous brunette she had woken up next to every single morning for months on end. Peggy was just so good at making her forget the world around them when they kissed. She was giddy with the press of her lover’s lips on hers and she swore if the older woman’s strong arms weren’t snug around her waist, her legs would buckle with the way Peggy nipped softly at her mouth, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Angie whimpered, threading her fingers through dark curls, and kissed the agent hard. She might be a good kisser, all the girls experimenting back in college could tell you that, but she was also a hard and fast kind of gal- and Peggy’s sensual, deliberate actions always managed to stoke a smoldering fire in Angie, searing through her veins with an intensity that left her light-headed.

Peggy ran a hand around to the front of Angie’s torso, wandering fingers smoothing over the woman’s breasts, forcing out a gasp that was caught between hers and Peggy’s lips. The brunette pulled away, Angie’s lips reluctantly leaving hers, and began to unbutton the waitress’ dress at an excruciatingly unhurried pace . Peggy observed the darkened blue of her sweetheart’s eyes and lips smudged by her own red lipstick, a dangerous little smirk playing across her features at the uneven rise and fall of Angie’s chest with.

“Peg, I gotta-,” Angie stuttered, biting her lip as the agent slipped the dress off Angie’s shoulders, letting slide to the floor.

“Yes, angel?” Peggy’s voice was low and the actress shivered at the heat in it. In response, Angie grabbed the Englishwoman’s lapels, pulling her into a hard kiss and simultaneously untying the sash holding her robe closed. Peggy let out a small sound of surprise, immediately followed by a throaty moan as Angie tore the rest of her clothing off and backed her into their bedroom without so much as a minor stumble or the need to break the growing passion of their kiss. The door closed with a soft click just as Peggy’s voice could be heard gasping Angie’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehehehehe. Okay sorry I promise I don't laugh like that when I write smut. I like using the term "sin" for these types of things. I didn't actually plan that scene, it just sort of... happened. *shrugs* Blame their chemistry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal!

It was past 8 o’clock when the pair finally roused themselves to heat up some leftovers from the previous night’s pasta dinner. While the food warmed on their stove, Peggy sat on the loveseat with Angie’s head in her lap, fingers sifting through waves of her sweetheart’s golden-brown tresses. Angie’s eyes were closed, a contented smile further softening her already peaceful features. Shifting in the agent’s lap, she tilted her head to look up at Peggy, pondering a fleeting thought she had entertained when their kisses first became rough and messy. The bridge of her nose wrinkled as she revisited the thought, making her expression hard to read.

“What is it, my love?” Peggy inquired, gently touching her index finger to the tip of Angie’s nose.

“I just realized something, English. About when we were kissing earlier...,” the actress replied, lapsing into a dramatic silence before beaming up at her.

“You tasted like coffee!” She pointed an accusatory finger at the older woman, which had Peggy laughing a second later and not stopping until her sides ached.

“Oh my darling, you haven’t a clue what a journey it’s been,” she groaned good-naturedly when she finally managed to speak again.

Over dinner, Peggy told the story of how she came to drink coffee. She relayed her borderline epic tale of battles with their trusty coffee maker and the enlistment of Jarvis’ professional touch, even revisiting her failed first attempt to order herself coffee at the cafe across town. This all lead up to the grand finale that was just this afternoon during which she made her very first coffee order and the admission that Angie had indeed been correct. Angie had a good laugh, her eyes sparkling at the animated way in which Peggy described overflowing coffee grounds and acting appropriately scandalized by the sheer number of coffee varieties that dare exist. She gazed adoringly at her lover, never once taking her blue eyes off the agent and by the time Peggy reached the end of her story, it was all Angie could do not to kiss her senseless all over again.

Angie spent the rest of the night teasing Peggy just to hear her defensive protests and see a familiar tinge of pink bloom on the agent’s cheeks, but when the joke had run its course, Angie still had another side of the story to tell. As they were changing into their sleepwear, the actress coughed indiscreetly, drawing Peggy’s attention to her.

“Soo, English.”

“Yes, Angie?”

“You’ve tried coffee now.”

“I have indeed. As you are so fond of reminding me.”

“And you liked it.”

“...I suppose I agree with that statement…,” Peggy answered grudgingly.

“Well if we’re coming clean…” Angie was suppressing a smile and Peggy quirked an eyebrow at her, “I’ve been having a cup of tea every now and then.”

“Oh? The truth comes out at last! Converted you to the habits of us brits then, have I?” Peggy pursed her lips, eyes shining with delight, and the waitress burst out laughing.

“It’s just that you want a little something different sometimes. I know I’m a regular coffee fiend, but the stuff still has a kick to it. I don’t always want to be in high gear, I’ve gotta wind down somehow.” Angie wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye, catching her breath. “But Peg, the diner’s tea is godawful, how do you cope?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Well it’s not exactly ideal, but I quite enjoy being there, especially if I’m waiting for your shift to end. One must do something to pass the time, and there are a finite number of pie slices I wish to spend my time and money on.” She paused, her eyes narrowing at a sudden thought. “Angie… If you find the diner’s tea so objectionable, how have you been managing?”

Angie blushed, looking sheepish. “I’ve had to sneak bags from your stash at home, I can’t believe you didn’t notice! Although you did a fair amount of sneaking around yourself, Carter…,” the Englishwoman rolled her eyes and Angie kissed her affectionately, pulling her into bed.

“I mean geez, Peg, that’s some cover-up job. I know you’re an agent and all, but aren’t you taking the secretive stuff a bit too far?” Angie giggled at Peggy’s indignant expression, scooting in closer to kiss her again. They lay face-to-face and Peggy studied the curves of her sweetheart’s face, playing with a single lock of hair that spilled into the short distance between them. Angie’s eyes began to droop and Peggy smiled at the other woman, savoring every second they spent together.

“Ya know, Peg,” Angie murmured, her speech slightly slurred by the onset of sleep, “That’s us, isn’it? Coffee an’ tea. People think we shouldn’ workout cuz we’re so diff’rent but that’s what makes us good…”

“We complimen’ one another an’ learn how the other ‘ppreciates the finer things’n life…,” Angie trailed off and Peggy pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“And you are by far the finest thing I could hope to have in this life, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. I, much like Angie, have a confession to make...  
> I'm not really a coffee drinker... Haha anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little story.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time <3


End file.
